Core Change System
a dragon-type in core change system]] The Core Change System is the second system in B-Daman Crossfire, released in 2011 in Japan and 2013 overseas. Unlike the previous Pen-B series, the Core Change System allows B-Ders to disassemble their B-Daman to the core for true customize ability. Parts All Core Change System B-Daman consist of five parts, held together by the bolt-like Stud Parts, which can be removed and replaced with a plastic tool, making customization a breeze. It also allows players to mix and match parts to create their own unique B-Daman. Head Part The Head Part acts as a magazine for the B-Daman. As with the older generation B-Daman toys, B-Ders can load marbles from the back of the Head Part into the core. Magazine-based Tune-Up Gear pieces can be added to it, to increase the B-Daman's holding capacity for marbles. Arm Parts The Arm Parts attach to the sides of the B-Daman's core, and can act as grips to hold it with. Core Part The core of the B-Daman, which has the barrel and firing mechanism, which is operated by a push-trigger in the back. The Core Part can be customizable, too, with Tune-Up Gear pieces like the Power Mantle, Straight Barrel, among others. Each Core Part also comes with a power block, which prevents it from firing a marble with its normal firing strength, if the B-Daman itself is held in mid-air. As a matter of fact, it is recommended to fire the B-Daman at ground level in the playing field, if they are to get the Core Part to its normal firing strength. Leg Part The Leg Part is attached to the bottom side of the B-Daman's core, acting as its base. List of B-Daman in the Core Change System Power Type *Thunder Dracyan *Thunder Bison *Thunder Leo *Thunder Bearga Rapid Fire Type *Lightning Diles *Lightning Rabbit *Lightning Fin *Lightning Dravise *Lightning Scorpio *Strike Tigare Precision Type *Strike Dragren *Strike Tigare *Strike Avian *Strike Swallow *Strike Cobra Special-Type *Drift Jaku]] *Smash Dragold *Double Drazeros Naming Similar to the parts systems for Metal Fight Beyblade, a B-Daman's Japanese name can be determined by this order; Part Name=Name, and English name by this order; {Lightning for Rapid-fire/Strike for Control/Thunder for Power/Double/Drift/Smash} {B-Animal Name}. The Japanese naming carried over to the Emblem Charge System. Overall While the concept of interchangeable cores is nothing new (it was first seen in the Blaster Core System), the introduction of the Stud Parts is a wonder for preventing the B-Daman from falling apart. The naming method also takes away the strenuous task of having to come up with names for B-Daman customizations. Trivia *This isn't the first system where a B-Daman's name is determined by its parts; that honor goes to Crash B-Daman's 3 Block Gear System. *In addition, the concept of using plastic screws and tools to put together and disassemble B-Daman originally came from Super B-Daman's Revolution System. Category:B-Daman Systems Category:Core Change System Category:B-Daman Series Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Crossfire